


Mission: Master

by princessdragonsun



Series: A Shadow's Nocturne [6]
Category: Legend of Zelda, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, The character you expect to be old and serious ends up being young and a huge dork, The future AU no one asked for!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: The long-awaited moment of Irida and Adam's life was finally here. They were finally apprentices to the Master, an elemental genius who was said to be very wise.This was NOT how they expected it to go.At all.





	Mission: Master

**Author's Note:**

> Born of pure boredom and a longing to get these characters into perspective. NOT CANON TO STORY!!!  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...Yet.

"...'Rida... Irida... IRIDA!!"

The blonde rolled onto her side, facing away from the pestering of the dark-haired boy pleadingly calling her name.

"Go away, Adeez..." came her slurred response, her Gerudo accent slipping into her voice in her half-asleep state.

"But, 'Ridaaaaaaaa...!"

Irida stubbornly ignored her brother's avid attempts to get her out of bed and pulled her comforters closer to her head. To Adam's credit, he still hadn't grown bored of this daily ritual and climbed into the bed beside her. He leaned over her shoulder, trying to see her face. Irida had closed her red eyes and remained curled into a ball of limbs and blankets. Pouting, Adam flopped unceremoniously onto her prompting a startled yelp from his sister.

"Come on, 'Rida! You can't keep sleeping in! The Master will expect us to be punctual now that we're his apprentices."

"Do I have to...?"

"We can't have Miss Aeris getting on our case because we're always late. She's the real responsible employee here."

"Fine," Irida began to shove her little brother off with little success, "Now, get. Off."

Adam slid down, a triumphant smirk planted firmly on his face even as his sister sat up, rolling her shoulders. After a few disturbingly loud cracks came from her back, she turned her gaze to meet the jade green of the eleven-year-old boy bouncing on his toes.

"Get out so I can get ready, dork."

"Sure, but remember that we're stopping to get breakfast _before_ we go see the Master, okay?"

"That was one time!"

Her embarrassed protest fell on deaf ears as Adam skipped out of the room, cackling like a madman. Sometimes, Irida wondered why she loved her brother...

 

Irida gently bit her lower lip as she attempted to right her naturally messy hair. Beside her, Adam didn't care as much for his appearance, willing to see the Master in training GI and a bed head. She looked up at the suddenly imposing double dark oak doors, the weight of the situation hitting her like a punch to the gut. She would know. Jason wasn't the gentlest when it came to training. For the Master of Water, he hit harder than Adam, the Master of Earth, would ever be willing to.

Adam bounced on his toes, a habit he'd developed in the past couple of years, as he snuck glances at his sister. For the most part, she was being nervous for no particular reason. From what he knew, the Master was not overly critical like most people imagined him. When he'd asked some other pupils what he was like, they'd just exchanged amused glances and gave him a, 'You'll see.'

"You ready?" he asked.

His sister gave a small nod and extended her arm to knock. A muffled voice from inside granted permission to enter at the brief rap on the door. The siblings pushed the doors open and let themselves in. The room was a decent size, cluttered and an absolute mess of scattered notes and books. Shelves upon shelves of thick books lined the walls, the only thing breaking them up was the desk and chair in the far right corner of the room.  A man in a black cloak, hood pulled over his head, was reclined in the chair, a large book in his lap. He inclined his head in their direction, waving a couple of fingers at them in greeting.

"Come in, come in! Don't be shy! Make yourselves comfortable. I'll be with you in a moment."

Adam and Irida exchanged repressed surprised glances. The man sounded and _acted_ much younger than they'd imagined. Shuffling only a little closer, they waited patiently for a few more seconds before the Master shut his book and set it on his desk. The man stood up, stretching his arms out and leaning back.

"It's nice to finally meet the both of you face to face," he glanced at them, "You that nervous? Loosen up, relax! You're so tense. I'm not that scary, am I? Oh, is it the hood? I bet it's the hood. Sorry to disappoint but I rarely take it off these days."

Adam lit up as though he possessed the element of his best friend, his smile helping his tense sister relax. She gave a deep bow, respecting tradition more than he. Seeing this, the Master waved off the gesture casually.

"Nah, don't bow. I'm excited to get started with the both of you! I know you're going to do great things in the future!" he said, clapping his gloved hands together before getting dead serious, "Of course, it's not going to be easy. Even the greatest heroes go through strife. Be prepared to lose to gain."

Adam and Irida exchanged glances but nodded to their new master. They were ready and would face whatever the world threw at them.

 

 

A now fifteen-year-old Adam stared longingly out at the young past, back when Ninjago wasn't in peril and on the verge of death. Irida, now eighteen, stood a little behind him reading the message she'd received from the Master mere minutes ago.

"We've got our new mission," she said, looking up.

"Where to, sis?"

"Jamanakai."


End file.
